


You're A Little Late

by Pagesandparagraphs



Series: Aimless Fluffy One Shots [4]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Blurb, Cheesy, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kinda, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, alex and jack try to set them up, bless their hearts, honestly my babies, idk - Freeform, jack and alex are oblivious, otp, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: "They noticed how I looked at you.They knew I loved you.They knew you loved me, too.But they didn't know that I already knew,and that you made me happier than anyone I've ever known"





	You're A Little Late

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey for @/prettyoddtrohley but they didn't technically ask me for it so yeah. Saw a prompt and felt like writing this

_We were 20._

 

We got a little too drunk and somehow I woke up next to you. Nothing had happened, I’d just gotten lonely and wanted some warmth, but I couldn’t get it out of my head. You looked so peaceful, sound asleep. I could feel myself glow when you woke up and looked at me and seemed genuinely happy. It made me think of you differently than before.

 

_We were in Vegas._

You joked about how I only came around when we were both drunk. I told you that you were wrong, that I was always there. I only got the confidence when we were both drunk. And you laughed, making me laugh with you. You held my hand on the way home. It fit perfectly in mine; I hadn’t expected it to. You didn’t remember the next morning; hell, I barely did. I thought I’d dreamed it. I caught myself hoping that you’d hold my hand again.

 

_We were on stage._

About a year after Vegas, we were playing a show. For the life of me, I can’t remember where we were. Hell, I don’t think I knew _then_ where we were. While Alex and Jack were messing around, stalling for time, you turned your attention to me. I could feel myself blush, but it was hot on stage, so I don’t think you noticed. Or maybe you did, and that’s why you smiled at me differently than how you smiled at everyone else. Suddenly, the crowd was barely anything at all. I only focused on you.

 

_We were back home._

I’d grown attached to the things you only did with me. You had a smile only for me, a laugh only for me, hell, even just an expression that was just for me. We were back at my parent’s house, just like old times. Sitting in the basement we used to practice in all the time. I don’t know why you did it, but while I was talking, you leaned over and kissed me. It was longer than either of us expected, but I never knew that someone I’d known for what felt like forever could light me up so much.

 

_We were on tour._

We could barely find any time alone. Some people joked that the reason I roomed with you all the time was because Jack and Alex were too much to handle. They weren’t entirely wrong. But those were my only moments alone with you. Even if we were just on our phones, not speaking, I instantly felt better next to you. The Summer Set were the ones who noticed first. But I don’t think they actually believed it. They were skeptical of us, though.

They’d always ask us questions, lightly, jokingly. Occasionally one would notice your hand gently rubbing my shoulder; you weren’t paying attention. Or they’d notice how, when we sat next to each other, we sat impossibly close to each other, turned slightly in the other’s direction. They joked that even Jack and Alex gave each other space every once in a while. Then again, I don’t think they really realized. It was all fun and games, after all.

 

_We were recording._

Recording Future Hearts, they finally started to notice something was up. Alex came up to me after a session and asked me if I liked you. I smiled slightly, but I didn’t say anything. He seemed a little caught off guard, but then he smiled back. You told me later Jack asked you the same question. They began to smile every time we were in a room together.

They’d do little things to get us close to each other. Sometimes Jack would bring me over to you and then ‘mysteriously’ have to go do something, leaving us to talk. Sometimes Alex would flirt for you and you’d just bury your head in your hands and I’d just laugh at how adorable you looked. Sometimes I’d hear a crew member talking about how you had a crush on me.

 

“Aw, babe, you had a crush on me. That’s embarrassing.”

“…Rian, we’re dating.”

“I know, but still.”

 

_We were 28._

I’d tease you for how obvious it had been that I liked you, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the teasing we gave Alex and Jack when they weren’t in the room. The poor souls were trying to get us together when we’d been together for years. I appreciated (and sometimes hated) the effort, though. I will say, the roses were a nice touch. The blush on your cheeks was about the same color, actually. If I remember correctly.

We didn’t even try to hide it anymore. We’d look at each other and I’d hear strangers talk to their friends about how cute of a couple we were. Somehow, the other two didn’t put it together. We got touchier; I didn’t quite mind PDA as much anymore. I’d hold your hand in public, you’d let your hand linger on my lower back as we walked into parties, we’d even kiss each other on the cheek.

It got to a point where somehow, they managed to guess our anniversary without even knowing it. Granted, they just thought they were setting us up on a date (and that somehow we didn’t know it was a date). When they finally left us alone, you joked that this saved you a ton of money on our anniversary. I can’t quite say you were wrong. I would have been perfectly content just staying in and watching movies.

 

_We’re on tour again._

Finally, Jack finally got fed up and asked, “Why don’t you two just go out already?” We stare at him, startled.

“What?” I ask in surprise. He groans, while Alex laughs.

“It’s obvious you two like each other,” Alex chimes in. I look at you, trying not to laugh. I can see a small smile on your face, too.

“Really?” I ask, playing dumb. I look over at you again. “I never noticed.”

You roll your eyes, laughing. “Neither did I,” You reply sarcastically. “You’d think I’d notice that after dating you for 5 years.”

Alex and Jack freeze, staring at us. I snort. “Really?” I ask. “You noticed I liked him but you never stopped to think that maybe we were dating?”

Alex is the first to recover from his shock. “You’ve been dating for _five years_?” You laugh.

“I’m surprised I put up with him that long,” You say, smiling cheekily at me. I flip you off, but I’m smiling too.

Chuckling, I say, “You two are a little late, you know.”

Jack narrows his eyes at you. “Zack, why did you never mention it?” You shrug.

“You were willing to set up and pay for dates. I wasn’t going to stop you.” He pretends to be offended, dramatically crying out that we used him for our own gain. We laugh; he isn’t entirely wrong.

“Am I allowed to ask how long you’ve liked him?” Alex asks. I hum, resting my head on your shoulder. A faint smile plays my lips.

 

“We were 20, I think.”


End file.
